Throughout recorded history, it has been a standard process for consumers to enter a public house, bar, restaurant or similar and order one or more drinks, usually with an alcoholic content. Typically, those drinks are dispensed from a bulk storage container, such as a large bottle, into an open drinking glass. This process has at least some chance of contamination of the bulk storage material with consequent risk to subsequent users.
A further risk has more recently evolved relating to the danger of “drink spiking”. This term describes activities whereby psychoactive and, often, stupefying chemicals are surreptitiously added to a drink or drinks in a public place, often with an associated intention to rob or assault the victim. Rohypnol® is one notorious example of a drug abused by criminals in this fashion.
This manual preparation, particularly of mixed drinks, has some inherent disadvantages. The bulk container is somewhat clumsy to use. A bar attendant needs considerable skill to know and accurately mix ingredients. This takes time which is an additional cost to a proprietor. Inaccurate mixing may lead to wastage of ingredients or short changing of a client. It may be difficult to identify and mix ingredients in a dark environment such as is present in many nightclubs. Glasses especially shot glasses, may be easily stolen or broken or spilled.
There are other instances where separate storage of components in a final consumable mixture is desirable. For example, some therapeutic agents may be provided in two separate portions that are unstable once mixed.
It would be advantageous to provide a beverage, preferably a multi-ingredient beverage, in an easily used and perhaps disposable container that stored sufficient material for one or a few recipients.
Reference to any prior art in this specification is not, and should not be taken as, an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this prior art forms part of the common general knowledge in any country.